Crimson Warrior
by Blizard Heaven
Summary: Naruto ask Tsunade to become Hokage to which she refused and he took she time convincing her after she agree , he leave and goes to help zhen ji and friend battle against the tyrant Cao Cao who plan to crush any one who opposes him . Aslo harem include.


Blazing Sword Kime no somi

xxxxxx

I don`t own naruto or Dynasty warriors do enjoy.

…..Any way enough talk.

Flashback

"Is that ?" wondered Naruto as he stood up. The door knocked again and Naruto grunted, "Alright I'm coming!" as he peep through the hole and saw them. Naruto create a Blood Clone.

"You will open that door and let yourself be captured" Naruto said to the clone as he vanish in a red flash.

The clone opened the door and sighed "I didn't expect you back so early" Naruto stopped as he saw that it wasn't Jiraiya.

After the fight

"Work like a charm" Naruto said as he came out and saw when Jiraiya came back but hid from him and when Jiraiya was going to pick up Sasuke he made his move and knock Jiraiya out then he heard Dynamic Entry as Gai burst through the roof.

"Naruto what happen here" Gai asked

"We were attack by 2 S-class Nins Itachi and Kisame Jiraiya fought them off but they escapes so he is just tired" Naruto replied then Naruto gave him a scroll with his report about the mission for him to give to the council.

"Here give this to Jiraiya-sama when he wakes up" Gai said as he took Sasuke and left.

Flashback End

"Who knows now come on we are behind time" Naruto said as he ran off in a direction while Jiraiya followed him.

"How do you know we are going in the right direction" Jiraiya asked

"Someone told me they saw Tsu-chan in Tanzaku-Gai" Naruto replied

"Hey wait a minute where is Sasuke"Jiraiya asked

"Gai came for him" Naruto replied as he handed Jiraiya the scroll and told him what had happen but left out the part when he had knock out Jiraiya.

"Say Naruto did you see the guy that knock me out" Jiraiya asked

"Nope" Naruto replied

Konoha

Uzumaki compound

Two week later….

Naruto and Jiraiya just reach the entrance of town and started searching for Tsunade they search all over the place but they couldn't find her until Naruto spotted her inside a bar and he walk up to her but did not tell Jiraiya.

"You prev I still not finish with you yet ku ku ku" Naruto laugh.

"You have a very evil mind Nar-kun I love it" Kurumu said

Inside the bar

Shizune whined, "Tsunade-sama, you're drunk."

"No I not I'm just tipsy" Tsunade replied suddenly both Shizune and Tsunade felt a hand on their Ass.

"You pervert" They both shouted as their fists came at a red head who substitute himself for a white hair old man who was send flying across the town.

"Tsu-chan, Zune-chan you almost hit me" A familiar voice said

"Ruto-kun" They both shouted as they tackle him to the ground sending him into heaven as the entire male customers muttered "Luck Teme"

As they all got up got and sit at the table and order some sake and some food.

"So Ruto-kun not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here" Tsunade asked

"I came to for you Slug-chan to bring you home because you promise me something and I want it" Naruto replied

"I don't know what you are talking about" Tsunade said quickly

"Come on you said you were going to show me why they call you the Legendary S….." as Tsunade covered his mouth.

"How did you find out" Tsunade asked with a shock look on her face as she release him

"So you do remember I figure it out like everybody else you are the last one" Naruto replied

"Tsunade-sama what is Ruto-kun talking about" Shizune asked.

"Nothing Shizune just a Drunken Promise" Tsunade said.

"Don't lie to me Tsu-chan you weren't drunk" Naruto fired back.

"Why would want that from an old Lady" Tsunade said as she held down her head.

"Age doesn't matter to me Tsu-chan" Naruto said as he lifts up her head to meet his.

"But it does to me" Tsunade as he push Naruto's hand away. Naruto was about to replied when Jiraiya came rushing in.

"Naruto you Asshole you are going to pay for that" Jiraiya Yelled as he when to hit Naruto but Naruto substitute himself with Tsunade who caught Jiraiya's hand.

"Please don't hurt me" Jiraiya pleaded as he started to cry.

"Fine just tell what you are doing here" Tsunade said feeling sorry for him.

"Can't a guy come visit his long time team" Jiraiya said.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya you the second team that came to look for me" Tsunade replied as she started cracking her knuckles.

"The Council want you to end your mission and heal somebody" Jiraiya replied

"Ha ha Yesterday, I met with someone else that brings back bad memories he wanted me to heal him."

The Toad Sannin grew serious, "Orochimaru, huh? Did anything happen?"

The Slug Sannin glanced at Shizune for a moment and said, "Nothing much…just a little greeting. So what else did they want?" Jiraiya closed his eyes and replied. "They want to become the Godaime Hokage" he could see the anger in her eyes.

"So what is your answer? Are you willing to accept?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade replied instantly, "Impossible…I decline." The older man chuckled, "Funny, I remember in the past that you used that same phrase when I asked you out."

"I am sorry, Jiraiya. Even though I am the granddaughter and grandniece of the First and Second Hokage, I can't do it" Tsunade replied

"Naruto a little help here" Jiraiya asked

"Why would I want her as my Hokage she is too Old" Naruto said not even looking at Tsunade. If he was looking he would have seen the sad look on Tsunade face when Naruto called her old but she knew it was her own fault.

"But you are suppose to help me convince her" Jiraiya said.

"Whatever" Naruto said then he was gone in a flash of red

"I wonder what that was all about" Jiraiya replied as he looks at Tsunade for answers.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I'll go talk to him" Shizune said as she when to look for Naruto.

"Tsunade-hime Please reconsider" Jiraiya said.

"Hmph and besides the Hokage title seems to be taboo. Look at the Fourth; he died quickly by sacrificing his life for his village. Life is different than money, it can't be gambled that easily and whoever puts their life on the line so easily is a fool. My grandfather and granduncle were too focused on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else and as a result, they died in the middle of their dreams, like the losers they are. Tsunade replied.

"You have changed a lot, Tsunade…I don't know what you have been thinking all this time." Jiraiya

The very Tipsy Sannin laughed, "Well, I am in my 50's, age changes people…basically it is like this, being Hokage is a shit, only a fool would take up the mantle."

Hot spring

Naruto was relaxing in the hot spring when he saw a shadow over him.

"Zune-chan what are you doing here" Naruto asked as he look up at Shizune she was only wearing a towel as he blush.

"Looking for you" Shizune said

"You know you are in the male section of the spring" Naruto said as he continued to look at her.

"I know it was the only place I could talk to you beside I paid off the owner so no one can interrupt us" Shizune said with a blush on her face.

"Zune-chan if you want to be alone with me all you had to do was asked" Naruto replied as Shizune blush even harder. As she enters the hot spring her towel shift and one of her breast pop out.

"Naruto why his your nose bleed" Shizune said then she felt a draft and look down and quick jump into the hot spring to cover herself up.

"Ruto-kun you pervert" Shizune shouted

"I not pervert just an admirer of the female body" Naruto replied as she blushes even harder than before.

"Ruto-kun what is going on between you and Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked suddenly she saw the frown on Naruto immediately

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want …." She was cut off with a finger to her lips

"It's ok" Naruto said as he told her. Shizune was shock that Tsunade would do something like that.

"So that the only reason you want her to the village" Shizune said a little venom in her voice.

"Of course not Zune-chan I would never do a thing like that It may of started out at that but now I want a mean full relationship with her" Naruto replied.

"Wow I wish someone would want that from me all they want his sex" Shizune said as she hold down her head but Naruto lifts up her head.

"Don't worry one day you will" Naruto said as he hug her as her C-cup squashes against his chest after while Shizune felt something rub against her leg and just grab it then she heard a moan come from Naruto then she realize what she was holding and quickly jump out of Naruto's hand.

"Sorry about that Ruto-kun" Shizune said as she started to blush

"Don't worry about it Zune-chan it was kind of my fault" Naruto replied.

"Damn! Ruto-kun his really big Tsunade-sama is so luck what I would do with that big Cock like that I would ride it until the sun rise and fall" Shizune as blood came out of her nose as Naruto had smirk on her face.

"Works every time" Naruto

They send the next hour get to know each other better as they trade stories then they left.

The hotel

Naruto and Shizune walk into to see Jiraiya still trying to get Tsunade to become the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun you are back" Tsunade said but Naruto ignored her and call to Jiraiya and when to his room not seeing the sad look on her face.

"Shizune what happen" Tsunade asked

"Tsunade-sama you really hurt his feelings" Shizune replied

"How did I do that the only reason he want me back was because of the promise" Tsunade said

"No that not the reason he really want to be with you, you are so luck and you don't even know" Shizune replied as she walk away

"I know am but I just too scared to fall in love again because of what happen to my last love" Tsunade as she walk to her room with tears in her eyes as she fell asleep.

With Itachi

"So Itachi how long will take to reach the base?" Kisame asked

"At this speed we are going I'll say by the end of the week" Itachi said carrying an Unconscious Naruto on his shoulder.

The next 3 days

Naruto Ignored Tsunade and spend all his time with Shizune and training. Every time Tsunade saw her Naruto with Shizune she wanted to strangle her own apprentice but she remembers it was her own fault she had rejected him.

Tsunade was having drink with Jiraiya who did not know she had drugged his drink they continued to drink when Naruto entered with a drunken Shizune in his hands.

"Ruto-kun you are so hot I just want to eat you up" said a drunken Shizune

"I know I am" Naruto replied

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight" Shizune said

"I can't" Naruto replied

"Is it because I'm ugly" Shizune said as she started to cry

"Of course not" Naruto replied

"Then why won't you have sex with me" Shizune asked still crying.

"Because you are drunk" Naruto replied

"So if I wasn't drunk you would have sex with me" Shizune said

"In a heartbeat" Naruto replied suddenly he felt Shizune's lips on his as he kisses her back while they enter into her room.

Seeing this Tsunade wanted to cry but she held it in as she continued to drink.

"Looks like Naruto are getting some" said a drunken Jiraiya but Tsunade did not answer him.

"Why don't you and I get some of our own?" Jiraiya asked

"You don't need me you have Miss Palma and her five daughters to keep you company" Tsunade as she walk away with tears in her eyes not releasing she did not enter her room.

"Yeah you're right I do have Miss Palma and her five….. Wait a minute you bitch" said Jiraiya as he passes out.

30 minutes later Naruto came out of Shizune room and saw the pass out Jiraiya he just steps on Jiraiya as he enter his room and when into his bed as pull off the sheet he saw a crying Tsunade. Feeling a cold breeze she opens her eyes.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing in my room" Tsunade yelled

"This is my room Tsunade" Naruto said

"Oh sorry" Tsunade as she realize that she was indeed in Naruto's room and was about to leave when Naruto held on to her hand.

"Why are you crying" Naruto asked

"Nothing that concern you How was sex with Shizune" Tsunade replied

"I did not have sex with Shizune and why should you care I too young for you" Naruto said making her flinch.

"So what I don't care anymore I want to be with you." Tsunade replied

"Why the change of heart was it because you are saw me and Shizune" Naruto asked

"Yes and No, after Shizune told me what you said at the hot spring I started thinking and realize that I want that too but I was scared and then I saw the way you treat Shizune and I wanted to be in her place" Tsunade replied

"Why were you scared" Naruto asked

"Because every guy that I love always ends up dead" Tsunade replied as she started crying and Naruto hugs her.

"I won't die unless it is with my wives and we all die of old age" Naruto whispered in her ears.

"I know that now" Tsunade said

"So are your going to come back and be my Hokage" Naruto said while he held her close.

"I thought you said I was too old to be your Hokage" Tsunade said

"Maybe but who cares, so are you come back?" Naruto replied

"Why don't you convince me" Tsunade said as she push him back on the bed and captured is lips with hers as he kisses her back.

"That why they send me here" Naruto said as they parted then captured back her lips.

"Wait Naruto I have something to tell you" Tsunade said as they sat back up.

"What is it" Naruto said as he kisses her neck

"I going to meet alone tomorrow and I want you to stay out of it" Tsunade said

"What! no way you are doing that alone I'm coming with you" Naruto shouted

"Please Naruto-kun I need to do this alone" Tsunade said as she kisses him

"Fine I'll give you 1 hour alone time then I'm coming after you" Naruto said

"Fine now let get back to you convincing me to become your Hokage and the only way to do that is if you make me unconscious" Tsunade said know that she wouldn't win the fight then she kisses him.  
>Lemon warning<p>

"So convince me" Tsunade said giving a small slutty smile to Naruto and opened her legs and sliding her panty to the side allowing Naruto a better view of her wet pussy. Naruto then pushed her into the bed as he rips the clothes off her.

"You know….if ANY person did this to me when I was clothed….I'd make sure to end their lives for that, Jiraiya included. But for you….I am willing to make a great exception." Tsunade said

Naruto watched Tsunade expose breasts it was the biggest he had ever seen he stared hungrily at them, his pants rapidly becoming tighter so he reached down and unfastened them before he slid them down quickly and stepped out of them completely and rubbing his hard cock through his boxers.

Tsunade started playing with herself as Naruto watched every little movement as her breasts move around, her hands tweaking the hard nipples, causing her to moan with pleasure. Her first moan brought Naruto out of his daze, and he looked to see a wetness of her pussy.

While He was admiring her wet pussy, Tsunade had taken one hand and was gliding it down her body, letting it come to rest on her pussy. She let out a sigh as she rubbed the area; the feeling of her hands rubbing on her pussy felt incredible to her.

When she hit a particularly sensitive spot Tsunade arched her chest as she gave a loud, passionate "Ohhh…yes!"

Naruto could take no more of this. He quickly stripped off his boxers leaving him naked as he got on the bed before grabbing the back of her thighs and placing a kiss right on her pussy. Tsunade moaned as she felt Naruto's lips, Naruto then started to lick Tsunade pussy earning a groan from her as she reached down to pull his head closer to her centre.

While he was doing that Tsunade bucked her hips begging him to go further and he complied his tongue running along her pussy lips before he pushed it into her tight hole.

"Oh, God, oh my God…Naruto, please don't stop, Naruto, eat your Godmother out, Ohhh, it feels so good." Tsunade wailed as she had her 1st orgasm causing her fingers to grab at his hair and hold his head even closer to her hole. When he got to the point where he knew she was getting close to another orgasm, he stopped, much to her disappointment but then placed his teeth on her clit and bit down.

This sent Tsunade over the edge again as she bucked up into his mouth and let out a high pitched shriek of pleasure as her pussy contracted in orgasm, letting her juices flow into Naruto's mouth.

When she had recovered from her orgasm, she sat up and leaned towards shim, causing him to sit back on his feet, his knees sticking out, his big cock bobbing around freely.

"Time to show you why they called me the Legendary Sucker," Tsunade said with a hungry look in her eyes. Then, without warning she wrapped her hand around his cock she lowered her mouth onto it, her blonde hair fanned out on his lap.

Naruto groaned as he felt Tsunade hot mouth around his cock as Tsunade swallow his hold length into her mouth down to his balls and started babbling her head up and down on it. The suction she was providing was driving him crazy and his fingers quickly found her head before reaching for the base of her neck and sliding up into her hair, getting a good grip to hold her head in place as she continued to suck him.

Her hand kept stroking as her mouth worked wonders on his swollen cock, her tongue flicking all around it, giving it a tender suck with each pump of her fist.

Naruto was getting close as his cock started swelling in her mouth and with a deep groan he exploded thrusting his cock upwards and shooting his sperm into his godmother's mouth. She felt it and would have smiled had she not had her lips wrapped tightly around his cock as she suck out all of his sperm like a vacuum clean suck up all the dirt in a house.

''Yummy'' she said as she swallowed his cum.

"Shit no wonder you got that nick name that BJ I every have" Naruto said felling drain.

Tsunade smiled and made her move at this point and moved to be in front of Naruto's erect cock once more and to Naruto's amazement and pleasure….she used her hands to place his cock between her large breasts and he was overwhelmed by the softness that smothered his cock right there and then and Tsunade was enjoying the feel of Naruto's cock between her breasts. She gave a seductive smile to Naruto and spoke to him.

"You like the feel of my breasts Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked

"YES!" Naruto replied

"Good….now I'm going to make you feel even more." Tsunade said

With that in mind….Tsunade was moving her breasts up and down Naruto's cock and with her hands pressing her breasts together….Naruto could only wail in pleasure and bliss as the feeling of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock was driving him to the brink of Cumming again but he held on as he wanted to last longer this time as he focused on calming his racing heart and his nerves as they were on fire from the pleasure. Tsunade was enjoying the way Naruto moaned and cried before her.

Naruto finally reached his limits as he came hard from the feel of Tsunade's breasts rubbing his cock in the most sensual and hot fashion.

"TSU-CHAN!" Naruto moaned

Tsunade smiled as Naruto came hard as she got some of her lover's seed on her face and she took in his cock and swallowed the soon to come shoots of cum from her lover's cock and she relished the sweet taste and the warmth and thickness of it all and she sucked hard on Naruto's cock to get all that she could get at this moment and time.

Naruto felt his eyes flow back to the back of his head from the pleasure that stuck him and he felt like he was going to pass out from all the pleasure, making the blonde smile. Naruto reached out and with amazing swiftness was able to reverse the situation as Tsunade was now underneath him at this moment.

"Not it's time for some convincing" Naruto said as he position himself at her entrance.

"Naruto wait! I want you to take you time it been years since I had sex" Tsunade said

"Anything for you Tsu-chan" Naruto replied

Tsunade nodded and got ready as Naruto once more placed himself between Tsunade's legs and he slowly gulped and took hold of his cock and slowly moved forward, he made it to the outer folds and he slowly pushed his cock in and the sensations were enough to floor him. It was like he was entering a brand new world of sensations as he slowly pushed his cock past Tsunade's soaking wet outer folds…

"Yessss…..deeper Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said

"Tsunade-chan….you feel so good…" Naruto said

Naruto was finally able to bury himself deeply into Tsunade's wet pussy….he shouted out his pleasure at the sensations that flooded his body and Tsunade heard that and she smiled warmly as she was also blushing due to the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her own senses. She had never felt so full and complete in ever not even with Dan.

"Go on Naruto-kun…" Tsunade said

Naruto needed no further guidance as he was driven purely by instinct at that moment and he began to move his hips slowly….pulling out at first and the sensations that flowed through him were absolutely delicious and as soon as he was nearly out, he pushed back in…making Tsunade moan out loudly as he began to pick up the pace and slowly pushed in and out of Tsunade's wet and throbbing pussy and the blonde was also enjoying the pleasure and sensations that were flooding her body at this moment and time.

"Yes Naruto-kun that's it faster! Harder! Deeper!" Tsunade shouted

"Tsunade-chan you feel so hot and tight" Naruto replied

The two lovers were enjoying the pleasure and bliss that was filling their bodies at the moment as Naruto began to pick up the pace Naruto's actions were quick to affect Tsunade as her pleasure centers were now being touched in very powerful and delicious ways at this moment and the blonde was more than willing to reveal how much she was enjoying the sensations as Naruto continued to move his cock in and out of her hot, willing, wet, tight and soft and fluffy pussy.

"Oh yes….right there Naruto-kun! This is glorious!" Tsunade shouted

The blonde was further pleasured by Naruto as he once more licked and sucked on her large, soft, firm, and well formed breasts and the nipples further increase the pleasure being felt by the blonde, as the two finally reached their release point. Tsunade came fast and hard….and Naruto came at the very same time…making both blonde lovers scream out in absolute bliss.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"TSUNADE-CHAN!"

The blonde Sannin couldn't help but feel her body being filled to the brim as she felt Naruto's hot, and thick cum fill her pussy ….it was something she had not felt in quite a very long time and she was very much in joy for it as she felt Naruto's cum fill the areas of her body and made her feel more alive than she had ever been at this moment and time and it was good to her. She held Naruto tightly as she felt more of his cum fill her and her orgasm was almost over as the pleasure flooded her very senses and she wanted to remember this down to the very core of both her soul and her bones.

He slowly pulled out of Tsunade's wet pussy and watched as some of his cum came out and was there in Tsunade's Pussy.

"You….were so good….Naruto-kun… but I still conscious" Tsunade said

"Not for longer" Naruto said as enter her again

1 hour later

"YES YES NARUTO-KUN I'LL BE YOUR HOKAGE" Tsunade shouted before she passed out from a powerful orgasm.

Two weeks later…

"So your Hokage now eh Tsu- chan Asked a pleased naruto.  
>"Yes Naru- koi" , she replied as she sat at the desk in Hokage Tower.<br>**  
>An Next Naruto will be capture by Zhen ji and will meet the rest of warriors , also an epic battle will take place some of the characters are what I created so do enjoy chow for now whoo!**


End file.
